A vehicle having a surrounding circumstance monitoring apparatus (for example, a radar, a LIDAR (Light Detection and Ranging) or a camera) that is configured to monitor a surrounding circumstance (in other words, a surrounding condition) is becoming available widely. The surrounding circumstance monitoring apparatus is often fixed to an inside of an exterior member (for example, a bumper or a grill) of the vehicle. For example, a Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle in which a radar apparatus that is one specific example of the surrounding circumstance monitoring apparatus is fixed to an inside (namely, a backside) of a front grill.